


Not that sunny and bright

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, New motivation, Not Beta Read, Post Sochi, Quarantink, Tracy's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Tracy tries to motivate Javi after 2014 Sochi Olympics and show him and Brian that not everything is just black and white.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 7





	Not that sunny and bright

**Author's Note:**

> Part 50 of quarantine challenge - prompt: moon

When he returned on the 1st March to TCC, after a week in Spain, he was smiling. Though Brian still looked worried. And Tracy, in turn, was worried about both of them. She had caught Brian lost in thoughts too often for her liking. Javi was training diligently, more eager than ever and Tracy was trying to decide if it was just an act, maybe for Brian's sake, or if Javi was really determined to make the most out of his unfortunate fourth place in Sochi.

She hoped that they both won't see Sochi in black and white, or only in black to be precise, forever.

"It's already 6 p.m., can't believe guys that we are so late," Tracy exclaimed. "Let's walk Javi to the bus stop," she suggested to Brian. "It's such a beautiful weather."

"If it wouldn't be snowing and freezing then _maybe_ it would be beautiful," Brian grumbled but followed them anyway.

"The bus stop is literally around the corner, you don't have to go with me, I go there every day alone," Javi said confused.

"We'll go with you," she insisted.

"It's not even that dark, yeah of course, the sun has set, but there's already the moon shining," Tracy said innocently, seemingly out of the blue.

Brian winked. "You saying it for me or for him?" he whispered.

"For both," Tracy whispered back.

"And you were forth at the Olympics, Javi," Tracy continued.

"Well, I know," Javi mumbled.

"It's not a podium finish, I know, but still it's the best result in the history of Spanish figure skating," she calmly explained. "Just like the moonlight. Not that sunny and bright but also no total darkness."

Javi smiled at her a bit with understanding in his eyes. "Thank you. Got it. I'll just have to wait four more years." And after a while, he added. "You know you could have just said that there was a light at the end of the tunnel."

"But that's a totally different metap-," she began.

"Mhhm, I still think that you had to invent the moon metaphor because we don't have any tunnels here," Javi winked.


End file.
